


Lover

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Based on "Lover" by Taylor Swift





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! It’s been an experience, as I never wrote a fic based on the song, but it was fun, would do it again :D  
It’s based on the song “Lover” by Taylor Swift, it’s been my favorite for the past few days <3  
This fic also marks the spot in which Claire’s hair color becomes blonde permanently. It’s both because I did I replay and fell in love with the blonde hairstyle with a braid and a ponytail, and also because I myself changed my hair color recently and Claire is really close to my heart, so, she is blonde now :D  
Enjoy! <3

** _We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules_ **

She stepped outside onto the porch in the back of their house, the wooden panels creaking beneath her feet as she looked around for Ethan. He was sitting in the corner of the patio, dressed in a thick sweater, his legs covered by a blanket, a book in his hand. Upon hearing her approaching, he put it down, looking at her with admiration in his eyes. She propped her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side with, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Why are the lights still up?” she asked, looking around the ceiling, the sparkles reflecting in her eyes. She could hear the movement of the blanket and steps approaching her from behind. He placed his hand on her hip, the other moving the shirt from her shoulder, planting a line of hot kisses there.

“I thought we could leave them a little longer.” He muttered against her skin, pulling her back to him. “It makes the place…”

“Magical?” she interrupted him, her eyes still on the lights.

“Yes. And romantic. Perfect for dancing.” Taking a step away from her, he took her hand, twirling her in his arms, wrapping her in an embrace and swaying from side to side. Singing slowly into her ear, some silly tune he heard earlier that day, making her laugh.

“Your laughter is my favorite sound in the whole world.” He whispered as they danced the night away.

  
**_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_**  
**_ Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_**

Claire stood by the side of the room, the soft sound of the piano flowing through the air. Her moves were constricted by her dress, the smooth, navy material hugging her figure tightly. Her legs were beginning to cramp from the heels that were adorning her feet. Never before in her life had she seen heels so high, and while they gave her the height she always wanted to have, it took all her willpower to not trip and fall onto her face.

Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the room, the sound of his voice standing out from the crowd. He was talking to two men, and while she didn’t know who they were or what they were talking about, she could tell that they were representatives from some pharmacological firm. Purely because Ethan’s posture was tense, betraying how he was feeling about the situation he found himself in.

She admired him for his ability to remain calm and collected. There was something incredibly admirable and attractive in the way he was carrying himself around different people. How he kept a straight face when talking to people that made his blood boil, how he relaxed a little when talking to Zaid, how he smiled when Naveen was around. How his face melted into the most beautiful look of ease when it was just the two of them, how he let her see him, unfiltered and without any covers. All his mysteries and flaws and perfect little things that made him the man he was. They didn’t know each other all that long, not as long as they would have liked, but they both had a rushing feeling of familiarity when they looked at one another, as though they had already spent many past lives together. Finding each other, again and again.

He turned his head to the side, their gazes meeting halfway through the room. His whole body relaxed visibly, lifting his hand to wave at her briefly. She winked at him playfully, noticing how the corners of his lips lifted at her action, his conversation long gone from his mind. Before he could do anything more, the man to his left pulled his attention away from her and back to them.

Thirty minutes later, Claire found Ethan on the balcony, looking over the horizon as the sun was setting and the sky was turning a dark shade of blue. She leaned onto the doorframe, watching him as he turned around, startled by the sound of the door closing behind her. His eyes sparkled despite the lights being dim.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, observing how she moved gracefully towards him. The moment she was in his reach, he gathered her in his arms, remembering how high her heels were, and knowing how uncomfortable she must have been. Lifting her onto the railing, he kept her close to him, safe.

“I just love you. So much.” Claire smiled, noticing how his face morphed from a look of concern for her comfort to the one of absolute adoration.

“I love you too.” He murmured, lacing their fingers together as they watched the stars appear in the night sky.

** **

** _Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?_ **

Ethan dreaded that time of the year. He never was a person to enjoy any birthdays, not his own, not his friend’s. His parents were no exception, he didn’t talk to them after they disagreed about his career path. That didn’t stop them from dragging him back to his family house once a year, for a one big party combining both of their birthdays. An affair orchestrated purely to flaunt their money and their status in front of their friends. People that were exactly like them, just as shallow and profit focused. For that reason, mostly, he hated July with passion. It was unbearably hot, he had to take part in that nonsense, wasting his time.

His suitcase was packed, ready to leave, when a knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. Confused, he went to open them, not expecting anyone. Before him stood Claire, an uneasy look on her face, like she was anxious of his reaction to her being there. He trailed his eyes over her body, noticing a suitcase standing next to her. His eyes flashed with surprise, causing her to smile softly.

“Claire? What are you doing here? And what is this suitcase about?” he asked, moving aside to let her in. His eyes dropped to his watch, counting how much time he had before he had to leave.

“I’d like to go with you. To your family home, that is. If you let me.” She said softly, her tone gentle. If he had any doubts about her being afraid of his rejection, now he had none. That’s not what startled him, though.

“How do you know about that?”

“Harper told me. She was surprised _you_ didn’t tell me yourself. I don’t want to impose, if you prefer to go alone, I won’t push you. I just want to be there for you, I know what your relationship with your family is and-“

She was cut off by the taste of his lips upon hers, taking her breath away with the softness of the touch, the delicacy of his embrace, like she was the most fragile thing he has ever touched, the most precious thing he ever had. They were breathing the same air when they separated, their foreheads touching.

“Thank you. I’d love it if you came with me.”

\--- --- ---

Claire didn’t expect Ethan’s family to be such a handful bunch of people. She was persuaded that everyone had two sides to them, and if his father had the other side, she was yet to see it. The greeting she experienced wasn’t the nicest one, his parents being condescending towards her, lessening her as a person. Ethan would have none of that, pulling her away from them, keeping their distance for the rest of the evening.

His mother found her later that night, explaining exactly what was happening between Ethan and his family. She quickly understood that the main line of fire laid between him and his father, for the woman standing before her didn’t seem so bad. The way she was speaking about him, how she smiled when Claire told her about his work and how much good he was doing for people every day. How proud of him she really was.

Ethan couldn’t have known any of it, because every time he spent time with his mother, she was overshadowed by her husband. Claire made it her personal mission to mend their relationship, knowing and feeling it deep in her heart that they both deserved to have another chance at being a family.

When she retreated for the night, she found him already in their shared room, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. She approached him quietly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes tired, and yet despite that, they sparked up when they caught a glimpse of her face.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, too afraid to break the fragile silence that filled the room. He remained silent for a moment longer before placing his hands on her hips and lifting her into the air, twisting as he did so, placing her on the bed next to him and gathering her in his arms.

“Better, now that you’re here.” He mused under his breath, nuzzling his nose against hers delicately. She laughed, pecking his lips a couple of times before turning on the bed, pulling him on top of her, his head on her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair soothingly, her body keeping his warm as they stayed in the silence and darkness of the four walls that surrounded them.

“I want you to have a family, Ethan.” She confessed after a few long moments, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

“Claire?”

“I talked to your mother. She’s not as bad as I thought she was. She really loves you, even if she doesn’t know how to express that. And she’s _so proud of you._ You should have seen the smile that appeared on her face when she spoke about you. I really think you should talk to her.” she said as she continued stroking his hair, trying to read from his body language what his reaction to her words was. He waited a beat or two before speaking.

“You really are perfect, aren’t you.” there was something impossibly warm and gentle in the way he spoke, so fragile and delicate.

“I wouldn’t call myself that but-“

“Of course, you wouldn’t. But I would. I _do._ You’re so special and important to me, I never want to lose you. I want you close, by my side. Anywhere and everywhere.”

She couldn’t see his face when he said those words, but his arms tightened around her as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, pulling him closer as sleep took them both. Later that night, Reena Ramsey peaked her head through the door, looking at her son and the woman that managed to put him back together, feeling the warmth spreading in her chest, the corners of her mouth going up as she let them sleep.

** _And ah, take me out, and take me home_ **

The lights were turned off, the stage before them illuminated by candles as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. In the corner of his eye he could he her smiling as she got deeper and deeper into the story, focused on actors and music.

The date was his idea. He didn’t get many chances to take her out, so when occasion arose, he couldn’t let it get away. So earlier that evening he got his tux on, got her flowers and went to pick her up. She greeted him with a wide smile, dressed in a gorgeous dress that made his breath catch in his throat, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

He turned his head to look at her. He couldn’t believe his luck, that she was there with him. Ethan reached for her hand, raising it to his lips and pressing them to the back of her palm, making her look at him. A bright smile appeared on her face as she leaned towards him, laying her head on his shoulder as the show went on.

The walk back from the theatre was quiet and slow, a peaceful stroll through the park. Claire heard the music flowing through the air and before he knew what was happening, she pulled him to her, dancing slowly under the light of the moon and stars. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her close and twirling her out, only to bring her right back in.

The first drops of rain touched their skin, but they were both too focused on each other to react. Only when water fell from the sky in an astounding frequency did they realize that they were caught by a downpour in the middle of the park, with nowhere to hide.

That didn’t stop them from enjoying themselves, Ethan’s arms tightened around her even more, and picked her up, whirling as she flowed through the air, laughing and holding onto him. As he put her down again, he pressed their lips together, kissing her passionately, warming them both against the crisp air.

“Go home with me?” he muttered as their movements slowed down to gentle swaying from side to side, unbothered by the rain that soaked their clothes and hair. She tangled her fingers into his strands, pulling him even closer to her.

“Always.”

** _  
You're my, my, my, my lover_ **

Ethan was nervous, more than he has ever been before. He found himself in a situation that he never would have thought he’d find himself in. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking, making it impossible to do button up his shirt of do his own tie.

He was meeting Claire’s parents.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying desperately and failing at keeping his cool. A slight touch to his cheek made him open them, seeing how softly she was smiling at him.

“I’ve never seen you this stressed out.” She muttered as she made quick work of his buttons, smoothing the material over his chest and his shoulders.

“I was never in a situation like this. What if they don’t like me? What if they say you shouldn’t date your boss or that I’m too old for you or-“

“Ethan, breathe. You have nothing to worry about.” She grabbed the ends of his tie, doing an elegant knot at the front, folding the collar of his shirt over it and adjusting everything into its place. Then, with a tiny spark of mischief, she pulled on the tie to bring him closer, her lips hovering over his teasingly. “I love you, that’s all that matters to me. And it will be all that matters to them.”

\--- --- ---

The front door opened, revealing two people behind them. A shorter woman, with red hair and brown eyes and a taller man, blonde hair and green eyes. Claire’s mother pulled her in for a hug, her husband wrapping his arms around them both.

“We missed you so much honey, how have you been?”

“I’m okay, Mom. I missed you guys too.” Her voice cracked from the force of the embrace as her parents let her go with a smile. She took a step back, taking Ethan’s hand in hers, prompting him to take a step forward. “Mom, Dad, meet Ethan Ramsey. Ethan, meet my parents, Lara and Robert Herondale.”

“It’s an honor to meet you both.” He said, his posture stiff, giving away how stressed he was. Claire squeezed his hand tightly, smiling at him. Her mother grinned widely, throwing her arms around his shoulder and pulling him in for a strong embrace.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you, Dr. Ramsey. Claire has been talking about you for years, it’s nice to put the face to the name.” Lara said excitedly, smiling even wider as he hugged her back, confused. He wasn’t used to such vivid expressions of affection, he never experienced it with his parents, and he didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do with it.

“Ethan, please, Mrs. Herondale.” He managed to say, catching the sight of Claire in the corner of his eye, relaxing a little.

“Nice to meet you, Ethan. And you can call me Lara.” she smiled as she stepped back, patting his arms before standing next to her daughter.

Robert Herondale seemed like a very wise man, organized and reasonable. What Ethan notices was that he loved his family very much, and that he cared about them a lot. He approached Ethan with a straight face, a blank canvas, not revealing anything, and held his hand out for him to shake. Ethan took it, his hand being squeezed with bruising force, knuckles white.

“Dr. Ramsey, right?” he asked, as though he didn’t hear the previous part of the conversation.

“That is correct, Sir. A pleasure to meet you.” Ethan responded, trying to keep his voice steady and succeeding almost completely.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Dad, please!” Claire laughed as she stood next to them both, smiling uneasily. Robert let go of Ethan’s hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into the house, leaving the attending by the door.

“Please, come in, Ethan.” Lara’s cheeks rose as she waved towards the house.

In the living room sat another man, younger, his hair blonde and eyes brown. Ethan deduced that it must have been Elijah, Claire’s brother. He shot up from the couch and ran to his sister, picking her up and twirling her in the air as they both laughed. Afterwards, he walked over to Ethan, his greeting similar to his father’s.

Claire came to his rescue this time too, pulling Ethan to her side and hugging him as they talked to her family. The evening went in a relatively stiff atmosphere, at least when it came to the way men interacted with each other. At one point of the evening, Robert and Elijah asked to speak with Ethan privately. Claire’s face twisted in worry, but he squeezed her hand, his eyes calming her, even though he was probably more scared than she was.

Her father’s study was full of books, a desk and three chairs in the middle of the room. Almost as though they prepared for the occasion. When they sat down, the questions started flying in his direction.

“So tell me, Dr. Ramsey, what do you think of my daughter?” Robert asked, looking at Ethan with empty eyes, guarding his emotions.

“Claire is… the greatest person I’ve ever met. I know it’s the easiest answer, but I truly believe that I will never meet anyone as brilliant as your daughter, sister. She is smart, intelligent, good and selfless, she makes me want to be a better man, for her.” he confessed, looking at both men with eyes full of belief in his own words.

“And don’t you think she is… a little _young? Immature?”_ Elijah asked the question this time, his arms folded over his chest. Ethan cleared his throat before answering.

“I know that it might seem like the age gap is roaring and I know that some people see it as an obstacle, but I, for one, never saw Claire as anything less than a mature woman, who knows herself, knows what she wants, what she needs, and isn’t afraid to ask for it. It’s one of the things I admire about her. She’s impossibly brave, she believes in herself, in her judgement and in her mind. I can only hope to be as brave as her.” he finished, breathing deeply as he saw faces of the two men still straight and stiff.

And then something changed. Elijah smiled, standing up and walking towards him. Ethan stood up immediately, not sure what to expect. Claire’s brother extended his hand towards him, and when they shook them, he patted his arm with his over hand.

“She chose well. You are not as bad as I thought you would be. Welcome, Ethan.” He grinned, and Ethan felt a little less tense. But it wasn’t over.

Robert was still sitting in his chair with an unreadable face, finally standing up and walking over to them. Ethan was nervous again. He had no idea what he would do if Claire’s father didn’t approve of him. The mere thought of losing her was unbearable. He was thinking he started to lose his mind, until he saw Robert’s lips turn into a smile, his hands spreading to the sides as he approached him, pulling him in for an unexpected embrace.

“You are a very smart young man, Ethan. I am happy that she has you, I trust that you will take good care of her when she needs it.” he said, Ethan’s moves still a little still, but that was more due to the surprise of Robert’s actions.

“Of course, Sir, I wouldn’t dream of doing anything less.”

“Now would also be a good time to tell you…” Elijah spoke up as the two older men stepped away from each other and turned to look at him. “… that if you hurt her, if you even _think_ of hurting her, I _will_ come for you.”

“Not to mention that she will kill you herself. And I’ll be there to hand her the weapon.” Robert added, grinning at Ethan’s face, drained of color.

“Naturally, Sir.”

“Please, it’s Robert and Elijah.”

\--- --- ---

Claire was pacing back and forth, looking back to the closed door of the office. They were gone for thirty minutes now, and she was beginning to think that they might as well have killed him and are burying the body as she was there, in the kitchen with her mother, her fingers tangled in the ends of her blonde hair, restless.

“Claire, honey, calm down. They just want to make sure that he is right for you.” Lara spoke up from her spot behind the counter.

“Shouldn’t _I _be the judge of that? He is amazing, he is so lovely and so good and so supportive and he knows me like no one else and-“ she started breathing shallowly, her words fast and unreadable, until the lock clicked and three men stepped back into the living room. Ethan had a smile on his face, as did her father and her brother, and suddenly all the tension was gone.

She started running, throwing herself at Ethan, her arms going around his neck as he wrapped his own arms around her slightly, careful not to overstep. She was visibly shaking, and when she leaned back to look at him, he saw a few tears, threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry, it’s okay.” He whispered as he wiped her cheeks, smiling at her. She closed her eyes, grinning when she felt his lips touch her forehead. Her hands slid off his shoulders, turning herself to the side and hugging herself to him as she spoke to her family.

“This is Ethan Ramsey, my boyfriend, my man, my Lover.”

** _We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call_ **

“I already made the place for you two to sleep in the living room, the spare clothes for you to sleep in are on the pillow…” she said as she turned to Harper, smiling brightly. “… and there are towels and utensils in the bathroom down the hall. If you need anything just-“

“_Don’t come knocking on our door, please._” Ethan stepped into the conversation, wrapping his arms around Claire from behind with a smirk.

“Ethan!” she exclaimed, swatting his arm playfully before turning to Harper and Bryce, both grinning at them like a pair of fools. “He’s just joking, if you need anything, tell me.”

“Yeah, just knock.” Ethan said as Claire dragged him down the hall to their bedroom, muttering something about how he was in for a punishment under her breath.

Bryce turned to look at Harper, hugging her to him as they watched the other pair disappear behind the door. They had dinner at Ramsey’s apartment that night, and both drank alcohol, they were supposed to call for a taxi, but Claire suggested they stayed the night, and Ethan couldn’t say no to her. They didn’t mind sleeping in their living room, as long as they were together. Bryce tried to knock on their door at one point, but was quickly stopped by Harper, with a fierce look in her eye and a warning smirk on her lips.

** _  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_ **

The new doctor joined their staff only two days ago, and he was already making waves between the doctors of Edenbrook. His charming smile, his easy way of talking with anyone, especially women made the male part of employees feel uneasy. One in particular was affected by the way James Cornwell was talking to a certain blonde.

Ethan Ramsey was jealous.

Claire never gave him any reason to feel threatened, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like he had to stake his claim on her. Not that he had any claim in the first place, she was her own person and she could make her own decisions.

As it was now, he was sitting in their bedroom, his whole body restless as he fought with himself. The situation he witnessed made him feel down, and he could feel his head spiraling down the rabbit hole of assumptions. What if she didn’t love him anymore? What if she finally realized that she deserves much better than him and moved on? What if-

The sound of the door opening pulled him back to reality, and the sound of her voice, searching for him, made him feel a little better. Her head poked through the door and her face lit up with a bright smile.

“There you are! I looked everywhe- are you okay? You seem pensive.” She frowned, walking towards him and falling to her knees, her hands touching his softly. “Talk to me, baby.”

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and gather his thoughts. Her fingers traced delicate patterns on his skin, her eyes alert as she could sense that something was wrong.

“I… am jealous. Jealous of that new doctor that has been throwing himself at your feet. Jealous of the way he expressed his interest in you in public, out in the open, with no hesitation. You are… so amazing, Rookie. So beautiful and attractive and so intelligent and so damn desirable it makes me want to lock you up. But I can’t do that. And I’m not the only person who notices you, not the only one who knows all those things. There are other people, like James Cornwell, that see you too. And want you too. And I am just… _me_.” He confessed, taking his hands away from her and standing up, walking to the window.

Claire stayed put, watching him in disbelief. She was shocked by his words, her body trembling, tears pooling in her eyes as she shot up and practically ran over to his side, turning her to him and pulling him into her embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks, soaking into the fabric of his shirt as her body was shaking. Her breathing was uneven, and it took Ethan a couple of seconds to realize that she was crying.

“I wish you would see yourself the way I see you, Ethan. You are _so_ exceptional. So passionate about the things you love, so gentle with things you care about, so intelligent, so lovely. You pour all of you into everything that you do, and you can say whatever you want, but you do have a soft side too, for your patients, for Naveen, for Jenner, for _me_.” She sobbed quietly, her arms tightly wrapped around him, making it impossible for him to move.

“And James? Honey, he could stand before me in nothing, but his attitude and I still would turn around and run to you. Because since I saw you, you’re all that there is for me. It’s _you, _Ethan. And nothing or no one else will ever do.”

Ethan managed to lean back, seeing her face, tears flowing freely, her teeth biting her lip. She smiled at him, and he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss that expressed all his love for her.

** _  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_ **

There was a common feeling that proposals made people nervous. That was not the case this time. They talked about it on numerous occasions, they felt as close to each other as ever, and when Ethan decided he couldn’t wait any longer, he got her a ring and cooked for her and got down on one knee, holding her hands as he spoke.

“You already know that I love you, and I’m going to keep on telling you that every day for the rest of my days. You came into my life and changed me, made me see the real world. I will be forever grateful that I got to spend with you those past three years, but it’s not enough. No amount of time with you will be long enough. If I know something for certain, it’s that I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, and so I’m asking you to take me in, let me be there for you, let me support you. Let me be your husband. Be my wife. Marry me, Claire.” He spoke, his voice loud, clear and steady, the ring sparkling in the light, but she didn’t pay attention to it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, muttering “yes” against his lips as she fell on top of him, laughing as they hit the floor.

** **

_ **Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?** _   
_ ** With every guitar string scar on my hand** _   
_ ** I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover** _

She rose up from her seat, a glass of champagne in her hand as the sound in the room died down. Claire felt all the eyes on her, and she also felt Ethan’s hand on her back as he looked at her in confusion.

“Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention for a moment please? I’d like to say a few words. I am the most fortunate woman in the whole world to get to call this marvelous man my husband, my Lover, my own. You make me extremely happy, it makes me proud when I see how much love you have to give, how much love you are giving _me._ You make me feel like I’m walking on air every second of my life, no gravity holds us down. I’ll never stop loving you, I’ll never stop telling you how much I adore you, how much I admire you, how much you mean to me. I love you, Ethan.” She turned to whisper the last words to him, smiling as a tear or two gathered in her eyes. His eyes seemed to be a little wet too as he stood up and embraced her, pulling her in for a delicate kiss, surrounded by their loved ones, engulfed in their applause.

  
**_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_**  
**_ All's well that ends well to end up with you_**  
**_ Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_**

Her lips left his after a moment and she noticed him smirking at her actions. The woman standing next to them made some excuse and left them alone, not daring to look back. Claire blushed slightly, Ethan’s hands pulling her closer to his side as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I overreacted, didn’t I?” she admitted, shame catching up to her. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently.

“I don’t know. What made you react like that?” he mused, earning him a smack on his shoulder, followed by their laughter.

“I didn’t spend that much time chasing after you just to lose you to some woman that doesn’t know her place. We’ve been through so much together, good and bad, the things we did, the troubles we had, the obstacles we overcame…and we are here. Together. You are _my_ husband, you are _mine_. And I am yours.”

“You are, Mrs. Ramsey…” he muttered, pressing their lips together again with a smile and a tight squeeze of his hands on her hips.

** _  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_ **

Their legs were tangled as they sat on the blanket in the garden behind their house. His arms were bent behind him, propping him up as he listened to her, his head falling back every few minutes. She made it her goal to get him to relax after a day at work. Ethan has reached a new level of annoyance with the newest batch of interns that day, and Claire thought that if a couple of dirty jokes would get him to unwind a little, it was worth her effort. And if he decided to take her to bed afterwards, she would not be the one to complain either.

“Okay, okay, how about this. What does a penis and Rubik’s Cube have in common?” she asked, noticing how his cheeks were getting more pink with each joke she said.

“I have a feeling the answer will make me regret coming out here.” He said as he braced himself for her next words. She crawled up his body, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke.

“The more you play with it, the harder it gets.” She whispered hotly and laughed as he fell backwards onto the ground with a loud groan, his arm covering his face.

“Are you speaking from experience, Mrs. Ramsey?”

“I can always check it to see if it’s true. But maybe we should move _that_ part of the experiment inside. I mean, unless you want our neighbors to see the research taking place and the results it will give.” She teased him and didn’t have to say it twice as he jumped to his feet and picked her up, practically running to the door.

** _   
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_ **

Christmas made airports the worst nightmare he could have imagined. He had no idea whose idea it was to organize the conference two days before Christmas Eve, and he had no idea who decided he had to go, but that didn’t matter in that moment. What mattered was that he was rushing to get home, to his family, to her family, to _her._ And he was late. Taxis were a rare sight, snow was falling from the sky at ungodly speed, burying everything in its wake. He started losing any hope, when the miracle happened, and he got a cab.

He felt a rush of disappointment with himself. He should have seen it coming, he should have refused to go. He should have been there with her, at home, not across the country. Not at the airport. He was fairly sure that he was too late to get to their house in time for any festivities, and that alone made his heart drop. They never spent the holidays apart, and it seemed like it would be the first time. So close, yet so far.

After what seemed like eternity, he managed to get through the thick snow and awful traffic, and now he was standing by the front door. Afraid to knock, afraid to open them, afraid to get inside. Afraid of seeing a look of disappointment on her beautiful face. Despite his fears, the cold was getting too much to handle, and he walked in.

The house was busy, sounds of conversation and laughter and music was coming from the dining room. The door slammed behind him, pulled into the frame by the strong wind, and suddenly it was quiet. Naveen’s head peaked around the corner.

“Ethan! You made it! Everyone, our host is back home!” he exclaimed, walking over to greet him. He embraced Claire’s family, his own mother, even said ‘hi’ to his father, but they were all far behind in his mind. _She _was the most important person for him, and he couldn’t see where she was. Only when his family stepped aside did he see her, smiling emotionally as she started running, jumping into his arms and kissing him, hard and fast.

“I knew you would be back on time.” She muttered against his lips, grinning as he embraced her. “Come on, you must be starving.” She got down onto her legs and pulled him to the table, sitting down in her seat. He noticed an empty chair by her side, clean dishes in front of it.

“Did you-“ his voice caught in his throat, looking at her with wide eyes. She nodded, grabbing his hand and placing a delicate kiss there as he sat down next to her, among their family.

** **

_ **Can I go where you go?** _   
_ ** Can we always be this close forever and ever?** _   
_ ** And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)** _

The fort made out of blankets and pillows was her idea. Claire decided that she wanted a movie marathon, and who was he to deny his wife what she wanted? That’s how they ended up in their current position, laying next to each other as the movie played on the TV screen. Her hands were tangled in his hair as he rested his head over her stomach, kissing it from time to time.

“Even after all this time together, I still can’t believe that you are here, with me.” He mused against the skin of her bare stomach. “It used to scare me, how much I love you. I didn’t understand it at first, and I think that is what made me act the way I did at the beginning. But the moment I let myself love you fully, I was not scared anymore. I am _so_ in love with you.” he looked up at her, seeing her wide smile and sparkling eyes. Moving up so their faces were at the same level, he kissed her, the movie forgotten in the background. “You gave me a family, something I never thought I would have, I _could_ have. You gave me back my parents, you gave me your family, and now…” he trailed off as he placed his hand on her stomach. There wasn’t a bump visible yet, it was too early for that, but they knew there was a baby in there. _Their_ baby. A part of him and a part of her.

“I love you, Ethan. We’re meant to be.” Claire whispered softly, her hands touching the sides of his face.

“Forever and ever.” He responded, pressing their foreheads together as their eyes closed, thinking about their future.

  
**_You're my, my, my, my_**  
**_ Oh, you're my, my, my, my_**  
**_ Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_**

** **


End file.
